


The darkness that resides in the human heart

by Freewilllife



Series: The beginning of a New Era! [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Anime, Gen, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freewilllife/pseuds/Freewilllife
Summary: The bond is broken. The Era of the dragon warriors is finished.Zeno is remembering the old days. His reasons for becoming a Dragon Warrior, the reason that the First King came down to earth....a tale of the life of King Hiryuu before and after the bond was created....Zeno would have never believed that it is so hard to meet King Hiryuu. He would have almost gone back home, when he finally got the chance to talk with the King....What is that strange power  resurfacing in him?





	The darkness that resides in the human heart

**The darkness that resides in the human heart**

_"When you say the reincarnation of King Hiryuu.._

_I have no type of powers."_

_"King Hiryuu was also just a human."_

_(Zeno and Yona chapter 101)_

The hot fires have been burning for several days between the different kind of groups. Near Zeno were people of the South. Different kind of flowers decorated their brownish hair, who covered their bodies with long flowing green and blue garments.

Most likely his hungry eyes must have been told them his story, since a couple of hours ago, a young woman with long dark brown hair had given him some of their dried fruits. The eight-year-old boy had taken this gift gratefully, but had been debating with himself, if he should eat it or save it for later.

There was no telling, when he would be able to sink his teeth into the next food.

After all, Zeno knew what his tribe thought about King Hiryuu. In the distance, he was able to see the small, fragile physique of the previous god of the sun. His red hair was glowing fragrantly and remotely next to the red ball of the sunset.

Every so often the young king had been surrounded by people. Like flowers followed the sun, they have been watching his every move.

It has been in vain. Zeno hadn t been able to reach the person, his tribe believed to be a previous god. The people that had been following him, had pushed Zeno aside several times already.

Dark blue and black spots adorned his small body.

" _Maybe my grand-father was right?"_

Zeno hasn t felt the miracle for some time now. The hunger and the exertion during their journey had been coming to hunt him. He was tired, so tired. But the nights were still cold. Spring has been born just recently. The last remains of the winter were looming in the cold of the nights, that was why Zeno was afraid to sleep in the night. Maybe he would lie down his head forever and never wake up again?

The young, eight-year-old boy, had no one. Just an old woollen blanked covered his frail, little body. Geuntae had given him this old rug in the first night, but right now was nowhere to be seen.

Occasionally, Zeno had spotted him standing next to the king from his location on a small hill, where he was able to have an overview over the whole, wide plain.

The boy was alone, cold, hungry and tired. Why was he here? Nobody needed him, and nobody asked for him.

Maybe it was better, if he just went home? Maybe his tribe would still let him come home? Zeno was afraid. Maybe he was now an outcast along with everybody else, separated from his only remaining relatives.

Quivering he was sinking in the blanket; accompanied by his dark thoughts.

The sun was near the edge of the great plain, when he heard the noise of a galloping horse.

A lean person with red flowing hair, that glowed in the setting sun, appeared before him. Surprised, that a boy that young was staying alone considerably far away from the next people, he reined this horse, that seemed to be far too big for him.

" _What are you doing here all alone_?", were the first words Zeno heard of the First King.

Zeno was a lil bit shocked due to the appearance of this person, but he was also tired and everything else, so he maybe was not as surprised as he should have been.

After all a human god was talking to him. How come, he didn t fall to his knees before him?

But Zeno didn t think of that at all. Not right now.

" _I am fine, my lord_ ," told Zeno while smiling. Zeno felt a little bit guilty about that lie, but it would not have been right to bother that person with his problems. Also, his return to his home village would just stay a sweet dream, if he asked the foreign god for help.

Obviously, Zeno must have been bad at lying; that person jumped off his horse and approached him without further discussions.

" _You are cold_ ," It wasn t a question, just a mere statement. The king took the coat off his shoulders and handed it to the young boy.

Finally, Zeno gave up. Thankfully he received this gift, but was not sure, if he really should wear it. This person seemed to expect that though.

This person was a god after all. Though, when he looked at him like that. He didn t look like the gods, Zeno had already met in his life.

The aura was different. He didn t seemed to be so cold. Zeno was nestling down in the cloak.

The young king asked him:" _Can I sit next to you?"_

Zeno bit on his tongue, so that he would not laugh at this situation. He was a quivering, poor boy of 8 years; hungry as a wolf, and the king that all that people adored asked him, if he could sit next to him? And on top of it, lent his own cloak to him!

"It would be my pleasure to share my time with you, my lord" was Zeno s answer. The boy hoped that it was correct.

Without further words, the king sat down, just an arm length away from him. The whole situation truly was hilarious. Here he was, determined to get home and forget everything about that king, because he had not been able to reach him. And now? Now he was within reach. He could touch him, if he wanted.

Zeno had observed before, that the king allowed his subjects to touch him….To surround him constantly…Did he?

The blonde boy looked in all directions. There was no one to be seen. King Hiryuu must have noticed Zeno s head movements and his surprised facial expression.

" _What are you looking for_?" King Hiryuu wished to know.

" _Where are all the people?"_

King Hiryuu s eyes were directed toward the great, wide plain.

" _There they are. People are everywhere_ ," King Hiryuu answered with a smile. Amusement illuminated his eyes.

Zeno looked surprised at him…maybe it was more a grin, then a smile.

The boy was shaking his head vehemently. That was not what he had meant.

The light went out…Zeno could see the change, since it happened so quickly, as if he had blown out a candle. His mouth was still smiling, but it was more a weary expression than anything else.

" _I just wished to be alone for a little while_ "

For quite a period, neither of the both spoke a single word.

Zeno was reflecting on King Hiryuu and his statement.

A simple answer for a simple question. That reaction was to be expected…for a human being. Did gods grow tired?

Zeno hadn t thought too much about it. These beings were merciless, cold, distant creatures living near them in a separate dimension no human soul has ever visited.

Somehow, he had been curious about King Hiryuu, the "living sun". Geuntae s words had described a person totally different from his expectations and experiences; so that Zeno had to see for himself.

Was King Hiryuu a god? Was he "just a human being"? Or was he a human god? Slightly, Zeno looked at his face. A young face…King Hiryuu could be barely called an adult. 16 or 17 years maybe?

There was something…about him. A unique aura. Warm and gentle. Fitting for a god of the sun.

Though the sun was also sometimes pitiless…Burning the crops in the field on a land with few water resources.

So…there was a question Zeno had to ask. The question was sitting next to his brain, but he could not touch the matter…No matter how much he shook his head.

It was not the question, if King Hiryuu was a god or a human being. That was an issue, he had to figure out for himself.

While his eyes observed the king, Zeno concluded that he had no idea. There were certain signs that pointed to King Hiryuu being a god. This glow that he emanated with every breath. His soul was at least special. But he was warm…Gods weren t warm.

Though the matter at hand was still not brought to light.

Speaking about glow…Here it was; his question.

" _My lord, may I ask a question?_ ", Zeno asked, but there was no answer, no noise.

Curiously he was peeping at the king.

He was daydreaming! His eyes were looking at the great plain unfocusedly, the setting sun was mirroring itself in his eyes, which had quite a peculiar colour. A dark blue, that had a certain shade of red in it.

Zeno would have shaken his head, if that hadn t been an insult to this god. This king won a few more points on the human side of the scale.

What should he do now? Repeating the question louder? But maybe it was worse, if he screamed at him? Gods had a good memory after all. If King Hiryuu should be a god, this was a highly dangerous situation.

Zeno remembered that this person didn t mind to be touched, so maybe it was less offensive?

Carefully…as if he intended to disturb a highly wicked animal, he outstretched his trigger finger and suddenly pulled it back, after he had touched the skin. His heart was beating hastily. Maybe his face was red, too…

A look of pure surprise greeted him on King Hiryuu s face.

" _Oh…what is it?"…_ This reaction had been so normal…Zeno bit on his tongue in order not to laugh out loud. Why had he been so worked up?

" _My lord,"Zeno was still a little nervous," I wished to learn a certain issue."_

Expectant King Hiryuu looked at his face.

The 8-year-old boy was waiting. Was it alright to ask this god?

After a period of starring at each other's faces, King Hiryuu s finally realised that he maybe should say something.

" _It's alright. What do you want to know_?"

" _Why is the sun still shining?"_ was the question that has bothered him ever since he knew that King Hiryuu was the god of the sun. If King Hiryuu had been the sun, why was there still a sun?

The next reaction was a little bit unexpected. Zeno was surprised, that King Hiryuu was even more surprised, that Zeno was surprised that the sun hasn t gone out, the moment King Hiryuu stepped from the heavens.

At a loss for words, King Hiryuu was still starring at him, then the edges of his mouth bent upwards.

" _I think the sun will continue to shine for a long time_."

" _No, that was not...",_ Zeno remembered in time, that he was still talking with a king and former god, or maybe still god…The boy was puzzled.

The 8-year-old s cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He could not ask his question without stating, that he wondered if the king was a god.

Finally, the former god released him from this state.

Smiling kindly at the young boy, King Hiryuu touched slightly his cheeks „I am sorry, I didn t mean to trouble you. I am still not used to handle children. In addition, you behaved as if you were already a little adult, trying to endure your loneliness …"

A little shocked, Zeno asked" _You are not used to handle children? Weren t you a child yourself_?"

Zeno s believed naively that every adult should know how to treat children. Everybody could remember how it was to be a child after all.

" _If so, I don t remember anymore_ ," was the answer of the king.

Maybe he saw that Zeno raised his eyebrows in surprise once again, since he added: "I have lived for quite some time. I don t know anymore, if there has ever been a state, were you could have called me a child."

Agitated, Zeno could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he continued without bothering about his former doubts and fears _:" Why weren t you a child? Everybody has to start as an infant to grow up and be tall and strong!"_

He nearly shouted the last words. This was so exciting.

King Hiryuu now was the one to raise one eyebrow, amused he gazed at Zeno s eyes, slightly stroke one strand of his wild blonde mob of hair, that covered his small shoulders.

" _You are one of the "Little Birds" ,aren t you? One of the people who can speak with ghosts, spirits and above else this arrogant being calling themselves gods. Don t you already know, what I was_?"

" _Was? Does that mean…I mean_ …" Zeno was not able to express his thoughts coherently anymore. In his head there was such a mess.

He had the impression as if his heart would jump out his chest the next moment.

So, it was true. Indeed true. He was a god! No had been a god, but how come that he wasn t a god anymore?

" _Why?_ ", was all Zeno could finally utter.

" _Dear King_!" King Hiryuu and Zeno both nearly jumped out of surprise _," please stop it!"_

A serious looking old person was approaching both. Behind him, Zeno discovered Geuntae tagging along with this strange person.

" _Please dear king, this is not a woman_!", the old guy shouted…He had many grim crinkles on his forehead with the orientation of this king being one of them.

Confused King Hiryuu and Zeno were looking at each other.

" _I know, Jin. This boy is from the great mountains bordering this plain_ ", King Hiryuu answered, obviously unaware of the troubled mind of his subordinate.

" _Jin, calm down_ ," Geuntae said, while he placed his hand reassuringly on the other man´ shoulder," _This is just a kind of misunderstanding…again. The king is still not accommodated to the earthly customs and traditions_."

The man called Jin, was still not very sure, if that strange king, maybe didn t have a weird kind of taste. Gods were strange beings. The sea god of the South was supposed to have married a very young boy during ancient times.

Jin was a man, quite accustomed to serious texts and pure lyric poetry,but this kind of behaviour was frowned upon by his tribe," The Wanderers". People, who believed in the peaceful way of handling matters.

The son of the Wanderers didn t like to be touched by this person of the east. In fact, he was not sure, if he could fully trust this king, but the promise of the king was tempting…

" _Maybe a new position for yourself? Though that is not your only motive that drives you_ " the strange blonde boy was suddenly saying. A dirty kid, with a mob of matted hair.

Shocked all people were looking at him. Zeno was just as confused…He could hear it, not right now, but …He had heard the thoughts of this guy…How? Why? Whose voice?

His head was hurting. Dark spots were dancing before his eyes. Zeno was trying to stay awake…but his vision turned black nevertheless.

When Zeno opened his eyes…the world was still dark. No light entered his vision. The boy wondered if his eyes were open, or if he was still sleeping.

His mouth was dry, and he was not sure, if he was able to speak…but he was afraid. Blindly, he searched with his hands. Where? Where was he?

" _Where?_ ", Zeno didn t know that he had talked loudly. His voice was raspy and now it really sounded like a bird's.

" _Where?_ "

Suddenly a hand appeared. The hand was covering his mouth. Zeno wanted to scream…but the noise that came out, was just muffled.

" _Don t scream_! You ll wake up all the other people. "somebody was commanding. This voice. This person. He knew it! Slowly the speaker was releasing him.

" _Geuntae?_ "

"That is right."

All tension was gone. Zeno was suddenly relaxing his stiff and hurting muscles.

" _By the way, what is your name? If we share a bed, then I should at least know your name."_

_"Zeno. Son of Thal."_

" _Well, nice to meet you, Zeno, son of Thal. My name is Geuntae, son of I don t know. I just know my mother s, but it s a secret. That lady would hunt me until the next life, If I should ever dare to give away her name. Though I have siblings._ "

" _Geuntae. What happened? Where am I? Where is the king_?"

_"First. You fainted like a blushing girl._

_Second. In my tent. You will be happy to hear that King Hiryuu wished that you should no longer sleep outdoors. Mostly because he is a sweet person, but also because of the first point._

_Third. Obviously in his tent. If we let our sweet king and god sleep outdoors, Jin would openly declare that I am a savage. Right now, he just curses behind my back_."

" _You don t like him_." It was a statement and not a question. If Zeno was this oblivious, he would call himself a fool.

" _Speaking about fainting…What did you say, before you fell down on your face? Hm? The good Jin thought that you were a demon and wished for your execution. Guys like him are a reason, that I forget about King Hiryuu s wishes and just ram my sweet sword into the big mouth of his!"_

_"Geuntae?"_

" _Mm_?"

" _Maybe you're still a savage_ ," Zeno jested. He felt his mouth smiling, even though Geuntae most likely was not able to see it. The boy was truly perturbed. How easily this nice person could turn into a murderer. Zeno had to suppress the shuddering.

" _Obviously. But we should not let the nice Jin know, should we?"_

_"Geuntae?"_

" _What, oh second majesty of mine? You still haven t answered my question."_

_"I want to speak with the king again. I promise that I explain it, but I wish to speak with King Hiryuu first. Just him, I will say it."_

Zeno could feel the big knot of fear inside his chest. He had no clue, how he should interpret that event, let alone explain to others.

However, somehow, he had the impression that the king might know more about it. It had not been a normal occurrence for a person of his tribe.

They could talk with gods, but nobody ever mentioned that they were able to read other minds. _Also…it had not been him_. Zeno didn t know what this sentence meant, but he was sure this was right.


End file.
